Timing
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Follow-up to Serendipity. Karofsky's been giving Kurt crap recently, but he can't figure out why... (Based off events in Never Been Kissed, so proceed accordingly!)


**Seriously, I'm such a sucker (no pun intended) for this trope.**

* * *

"Ow!"

Kurt felt an ache run down his side as he was slammed into yet another locker. Though any bruises the impact may have caused were already healing - a perk of being a vampire - he still didn't appreciate Karofsky's new, unprompted harassment.

"Can't even take a little push, Hummel? No wonder you mated with a wolf," Karofsky taunted. He high-fived Azimio and smiled mockingly before continuing on down the hall.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked, rushing over - she'd been at her own locker a few feet away. "What the hell was that about?"

"No idea," Kurt said, shaking out his right side. "He's been acting like this for - I dunno, a week now? I think it started right after the news broke that I'd found Blaine."

"Weird," Rachel said. She pushed her lips together for a moment, clearly trying to figure out the catalyst for Karofsky's sudden hatred. "He's not in one of the segregationist groups, is he?"

"I don't think so," Kurt said, trying to remember if he'd seen Karofsky at any of their (usually unimpressive) rallies. "Not like I pay much attention to what he does in his spare time, though."

"I don't blame you," Rachel said. "Once he agreed to stop harassing us after you led the football team to their only win last year, I stopped paying attention to him myself."

"Don't tell me we're going to have to renegotiate that deal every year," Kurt groaned. "I don't want to go back to the football team - I saw more than enough terrible hygiene practices in that locker room to last me the next three lifetimes."

Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh. I'm sure Finn committed a few crimes against cleanliness, but please don't tell me what they were? We're still in the honeymoon phase."

"You've been mated for over-"

"It's neverending!" Rachel chirped, linking her arm in Kurt's and steering them toward the choir room. "I'm sure you and Blaine will be the same way."

"Yeah," Kurt said, unable to keep a dreamy tone out of his voice. "I bet we will."

* * *

By the end of the week, Kurt couldn't take any more of Karofsky's crap. He'd been slamming him into lockers, hurling garlic-laced slushies at him (so he'd _really_ feel the burn), and making derogatory comments about his relationship with Blaine every chance he got. It was enough to make Kurt instinctually extend his fangs every time he entered the halls, just in case Karofsky was near.

One particularly brutal locker shove culminating in Kurt ripping the sleeve of his new shirt sent him over the edge.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" he hissed, following Karofsky into the locker room. He wasn't sure he was literally seeing red or if all the McKinley High-themed decorations were getting to him, but either way, he was ready to stake Karofsky.

"You shouldn't be parading around all happy because your mate's a fucking _mongrel_ ," Karofsky shot back. "Have some self-respect, Hummel. It's bad enough that you're gay."

"Seriously? You've been slamming me into lockers because Blaine's a male werewolf? Grow up," Kurt said.

"Don't test me!" Karofsky said, pounding his fist into the nearest locker so hard it caved in.

"You want to hit me? Go ahead!" Kurt said, stepping closer. "I dare you! It won't change the fact that Blaine and I are meant to be or that even if I hadn't met him, I'd be into guys!"

Karofsky sped over to Kurt then, pinning him into a locker by his shoulders and making him feel fear for the first time since their confrontation began.

"It should've been me," Karofsky said, low and dangerous.

"What?"

"You should have mated with _me_. I've been here all along, and we're the same! Both vampires, both-" Karofsky choked and got even quieter, "-gay. Why didn't you mate with me?"

"It's not-"

"Doesn't matter. You can't possibly have mated with a _wolf_. I'll just have to change your mind," Karofsky said, leaning in.

Kurt started thrashing and squirming, hoping he could land a solid kick to Karofsky's groin so he'd have a chance to run. He managed a wild blow to Karofsky's knee, making him buckle, and used Karofsky's distraction to free his right arm and punch Karofsky in the nose. Before he could do anything more, though, a blur of black leaped into the room and tore Karofsky away from Kurt.

The sound of snarls and hisses echoed off the lockers for a moment before there was a flash of light that revealed a fully human Blaine.

"How dare you?" Blaine asked, voice so gravelly it sounded like he was still a wolf. "He is _mine_ , and even if he weren't, you _still_ would have no right to attack him!"

Karofsky roared and tried to swipe at Blaine again, making Kurt leap into action and pull him out of the way. The two of them both went on the defensive, but just as they were about to leap at Karofsky, the door banged open and ushered in Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schue.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Schue asked, eyes wide.

"Karofsky tried to assault me," Kurt said, fudging the truth ever so slightly - he couldn't bring himself to out Karofsky, no matter the circumstances. "He hates that I'm mated to a werewolf."

"That doesn't explain how Blaine got here," Mr. Schue said as Sue instantly seized Karofsky and started dragging him out of the locker room, murder in her eyes.

"I was planning on meeting Kurt for coffee," Blaine said, trembling under Kurt's grasp. "But when I got here, I could smell his fear from the parking lot, and then I saw that _bastard_ attacking him-"

"Blaine, shhhh," Kurt said gently. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Mr. Schue said, inclining his head once before heading out the door.

"He had you pinned to a locker-"

"And I was getting free," Kurt said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Not that I didn't appreciate the help."

"I should kill him."

"Coach Sylvester has him, Blaine. I'm sure she'll find him a fate worse than death."

"You swear you're okay?" Blaine asked, finally deflating.

"You're here. I'm far better than okay," Kurt said with a smile. "But I'd be over the moon if you still wanted to go for that coffee."

"I'd love to," Blaine said, beaming up at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't _not_ kiss him at that moment.


End file.
